movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold (2018 film)
Arnold is a 2022 American animated television film. 'Summary After the movie called '''''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie, the movie is all about Arnold, his pet duck, and his family. 'Plot' Arnold was getting mad about his friends because they are the ones who took him to the jungle. Arnold was calling them bad names like football head, blockhead, pipsqueak, and stupid. He made them run away and cry. Now, Arnold's heart was broken and loudly he started to cry and he burst into tears. Until, he saw a duck that look like Arnold but different, small, and blue. Although, Arnold will keep that duck forever as a respective pet. And then, he heard the voices of his friends. But these are not friends. These are just Arnold's long lost brothers and sisters that look like his friends. Arnold is now the gaurdian of the family because they refer to him as Uncle Arnold. Arnold got himself a new family which includes a duck. 'Rating' Rated PG ' '''Cruel Humor Emotional Thematic Elements Some Action Brief Language 'Characters in the movie' Arnold Shortman.png|'Arnold Shortman''' Arnold's Duck.png|'Arnold's Duck' Helgarnold.png|'Helgarnold' Gerarnold.png|'Gerarnold' Rhondarnold.png|'Rhondarnold' Phoebarnold.png|'Phoebarnold' Harnold.png|'Harnold' Big Patarnold.png|'Big Patarnold' Sidarnold.png|'Sidarnold' Olgarnold.png|'Olgarnold' Eugenarnold.png|'Eugenarnold' Zigarnold.png|'Zigarnold' Sharnold.png|'Sharnold' Poparnold.png|'Poparnold' Arnold's nephews & daughters.png|'Arnold's Nephews & Daughters' Helga3.png|'Helga' gerald-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-84.7.jpg|'Gerald' Rhonda.jpg|'Rhonda' Phoebe3.png|'Phoebe' Harold.png|'Harold' Tumblr_p03wdn6LPm1tr6wqbo1_1280.png|'Big Patty' Sid_Arnold.png|'Sid' Olga2.jpg|'Olga' eugene-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-5.23.jpg|'Eugene' Zig.png|'Zig' Sharko.png|'Sharko' Popeye.png|'Popeye' Denzel_Crocker.jpg|'Denzel Crocker' Hotel Transylvania 3 Gremlins.png|'Gremlins' Iron Will.png|'Iron Will' Sonic X Bigfoot.png|'Bigfoot' 'Voice Actors' Jodie Resther as Arnold Shortman, Rhondarnold, & Rhonda Cree Summer as Arnold Shortman (singing voice) & Helga (singing voice) Clarence "Ducky" Nash (original sound clips) as Arnold Shortman (duck talk), Arnold's Duck, Arnold's Stork, & Additional Animal Voices Melissa Altro as Helgarnold, Phoebarnold, Helga, & Phoebe Patricia Rodriguez as Gerarnold, Harnold, Big Patarnold, Sidarnold, Olgarnold, Eugenarnold, Gerald, Harold, Big Patty, Sid, Olga, & Eugene Maggie Castle as Arnold's Nephews & Daughters Dwayne Johnson as Sharnold, Poparnold, Iron Will, Sharkro & Popeye Tom Kenny as Zigarnold & Zig Pinto Colvig (original sound clips) as Arnold's Crazy Seagull Charlie Adler as Denzel Crocker Jim Carry as Gremlins & Bigfoot 'Music Composer' *Bob Heatlie 'Songs/Soundtrack' *''Hey Arnold!'' theme song *Rock-A-Doodle (Cree Summer) *Hi, Uncle Arnold (Melissa Altro, Patricia Rodriguez, Jodie Resther, & Maggie Castle) *I'm The One Who's Made You Angry (Charlie Adler) *We'll Be Your Friends Again (Cree Summer, Patricia Rodriguez & Jodie Resther) 'Trailer' Trailer begins with the Paramount Pictures logo showing along with Nickelodeon Movies. Narrator: Everybody has a best friend. Except Arnold. '''Arnold roars like a lion. '''Helga (crying): Arnold! You scared me! Rhonda: Take it easy, Arnold. Arnold: Oh shut up, you blockheads! Eugene gasps. Sid (crying): WHAT?!? Gerald: Now, Arnold. Settle down. Arnold: That's it! You're going down, you pipsqueaks! Phoebe (crying): Arnold, no! Arnold (crying): Go away! The girls crying. Narrator: Arnold will never see his friends ever again. Arnold cries alot. Narrator: But he's got his long lost brothers and sisters. Helgarnold: Hi, Uncle Arnold. Arnold: My children. Long time no see. Narrator: But that wasn't his friends fault. Crocker: Surprise! Crocker laughs out loud. Arnold: Crocker. Crocker: I'm the one who's made you angry. Arnold: And? Crocker: And... It's all my fault. Crocker laughs very evil. Gerarnold: Don't worry, Uncle Arnold. We'll protect you forever. Arnold: That's my boy. Narrator: Of course, it's about family and friendship. Arnold: I wonder who gave me my long lost brothers and sisters. Gerald: Hi, Arnold. Arnold: Friends, I accept your apology. OH! Meet my brothers and sisters. Phoebe: WOW! Helga: Oh, Arnold. You're such a cute uncle. Arnold: I'll never raise my voice at you ever again, my friends. Rhonda: AAAWWW! Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Arnold. Coming June 2022 End of trailer. 'Studios' Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:Original Movie Characters Category:2018 films Category:2022 films Category:June 2022 Releases